Juliusz Słowacki
'''Juliusz Słowacki - '''niedoceniany poeta, autor takich dzieł jak "Dziady" czy "Pan Tadeusz". Wróg Mickiewicza. Życiorys Życiorys Słowackiego można podzielić na dwie wersje: tę, w którą ingerował Cornelius i Mickiewicz oraz tę, w której był on wieszczem narodowym a Mickiewicz żył w XXI wieku. Życiorys z ingerencją Corneliusa Słowacki urodził się na Ukrainie w Krzemieńcu 4 września 1809 roku. Miał rodziców Salomeę i Euzebiusza. Ukończył studia prawnicze w Wilnie. Przez całe życie jego pasją była twórczość literacka, lecz mimo to nie potrafił napisać żadnego sensownego dzieła. Brak jakichkolwiek umiejętności wpłynął na poziom zamożności oraz stan psychiczny mężczyzny. Żył w biedzie i często miewał myśli samobójcze. Pewnego dnia był już bardzo bliski odebrania sobie życia poprzez powieszenie, lecz odwiedził go Cornelius Vanderbilt, który wyznał, że za wszystkie nieszczęścia w życiu poety odpowiada Adam Mickiewicz. Słowacki dowiedział się, że ten wykradł jego dzieła i podpisał się pod nimi a obecnie żyje w XXI wieku i pławi się w luksusach. W tej sytuacji Juliusz zmusił podróżnika w czasie, by ten przeniósł go do 2012 roku w celu rozwiązania konfliktu na własną rękę. Niedługo potem Słowacki zaczął prowadzić serię Zaginione poematy Juliusza Słowackiego na kanale Archiwum Darwina. Skupiał się w niej na obrażaniu Mickiewicza, który stał się jego arcywrogiem. Jak sam twierdzi seria ta nie była dobrym pomysłem, ponieważ zyskała niskie odsłony i nie przypadła widzom do gustu. Niespełniony artysta pojawiał się także w różnych programach telewizyjnych m.in. w Płachcie na Byka czy Władcach Formatów. Zagrał także w teledysku utworu Kluski. Udał się też na studia, gdzie, jak wspomina jego koleżanka Kasia, uczęszczał tylko na zajęcia z romantyzmu i propagował nienawiść do Mickiewicza. Przełomowym momentem w życiu Słowackiego we współczesności było zainteresowanie się jego osobą przez Tropicieli Prawdy. Ekipa zauważyła, że pojawił się on w odcinku Płachta na Byka - Mietczyński i szybko odnaleźli jego siedzibę. Wyznał im, że Mickiewicz jest oszustem i kłamcą. Niedługo potem podarował Tropicielom swój dziennik, w którym zawarł dokładny opis swoich przeżyć od momentu przenosin w czasie. Wyznał również, że wie, gdzie mieszka Adam i uda się tam, by pomścić go za oszustwa. Niestety nie udało mu się pogodzić z Mickiewiczem, gdyż ten uwięził go w piwnicy. Na szczęście Tropiciele szybko zlokalizowali dworek fałszywego poety i uwolnili Juliusza. Punktem kulminacyjnym konfliktu Mickiewicza ze Słowackim było publiczne wyznanie winy Adama. Juliusz pogodził się z wrogiem i krótko potem Cornelius zaproponował mu podróż do niedalekiej przyszłości, w celu pomocy w tworzeniu nowej cywilizacji bez wojen. Słowacki osiągnąwszy możliwość nieustannych podróży w czasie wybrał się w kilka wypraw do przeszłości, by znaleźć odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. Odwiedził Jezusa podczas ostatniej wieczerzy, Leonadra da Vinci wraz z Mona Lisą oraz Michała Nostradamusa. Podróże opisał w swoim dzienniku, który potem udostępnił w książce "To (nie) koniec świata". Życiorys bez ingerencji Cornelusa Słowacki bez problemu napisał i opublikował swoje dzieła, dzięki czemu błyskawicznie zyskał popularność i stał się bogaty. Nie potrafił jednak docenić swojego talentu. Jak twierdzi Mickiewicz był on najbardziej zadufanym w sobie poetą a uczenie się o jego twórczości wcale nie było przyjemnością. Wygląd Słowacki ma długie, ciemne kręcone włosy oraz charakterystyczny "dziewiczy wąs". Niemal zawsze ubrany jest w białą koszulę. Ma dość wyraźne dołki w policzkach. Za życia w XIX wieku nosił także gęstą, ciemną brodę. Podczas biegu charakterystycznie macha rękami. Ma wysoki, delikatny głos. Charakter Przed przenosinami do XXI wieku Juliusz Słowacki miał duży problem z akceptacją siebie. Był przekonany, że nie potrafi napisać żadnego dzieła, przez co często miewał myśli samobójcze. Zmiana nastąpiła, gdy dowiedział się, że Mickiewicz wykradł jego dzieła. Brak akceptacji siebie przerodził się w ogromną nienawiść do Adama. Na każdym kroku obrażał go i wmawiał wszystkim jego oszustwo. Był osobą bardzo zarozumiałą, egoistyczną i pełną nienawiści. Dopiero w momencie przyznania się Mickiewicza do oszustwa, Słowacki zrozumiał, że obrażanie innych nie ma sensu i przez ciągłą nienawiść nie napisał żadnego dzieła od kilku lat. Mickiewicz uświadomił go również, że nadał dziełom Słowackiego klasę i nigdy nie obnosił się swoim pozornym talentem przed innymi. Cała rozmowa spowodowała przemianę duchową poety, który po przeniesieniu się w przyszłość wrócił do tego, co robi najlepiej, czyli pisania. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Słowacki i Mickiewicz